It's raining cats and dogs
by WiccanWitch
Summary: I died but then I came back, just not the way I would have like.
1. It's raining cats and dogs

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing, wish I did though.

Set after "Lost Son"

_italics_ means dream sequence

* * *

The cold is the first thing I notice while waking up, and then slowly I'm starting to realise I'm also wet. Now that can't be a good thing. How can I be cold and wet in my own bed? Eric better had nothing to do with this. Then the hunger hits. Man I feel like I haven't eaten for days.

Deciding to get up I stretch and open my eyes. Owww. Too bright. OK let's try that again. Better, not so bright anymore, but why does everything look so grey and weird. Looking around I find that I'm definitely not in my bed, scratch that, I'm not even in my house. From the look of things I seem to be in some kind of alley. OK now how did I get here? But no matter how hard I try I don't seem to be able to remember anything that could help me explain how I got here

Considering my memory isn't helping I decide to stand up to get a better look around and see where I am. If I know where I am, I might remember how I got here. But instead of getting up, I end up flat on my stomach. Apparently my limbs don't seem to want to work the way they should. Great.

I suddenly hear people laughing. So I turn my head and see a pair old beggars laughing their asses off and pointing at me. "Hey" Ok that definitely didn't sound like a 'hey' coming out of my mouth.

Looking myself over I see nothing but dark striped fur. Not Good. Ok, don't panic, I'm sure there is a rational explanation for this.

"Hey kitty, why don't you come here? Here puss, puss" One of the beggars says while getting up and walking towards me. "Hey watch it pal." And again nothing more that a mewling sounds comes out of my mouth. Ok so talking is out. I try to stand up again, slowly this time.

Suddenly a loud bang goes off making me fall down again. Cat body or not I'd recognise that sound anywhere. A gunshot. Looking around I see the beggar, the one who had been talking to me, lying down in a pool of blood and the other one is nowhere to be seen.

Slowly I get up, again, and try to walk over to the guy. OK for the record, walking on four legs is a lot more difficult than it seems, as I end up falling down twice more before I reach the guy. The guy is definitely dead, the big hole in his head made sure of that.

Rather than looking for my way home, I decide to stay and wait. If I'm lucky someone will have notified the police. It's still daylight so maybe someone I know will show up at the scene. I hope they get here fast, because I'm getting really hungry now and strangely sleepy.

_Shooting all around me, it's was all happening so fast. then the pain came and I fell down.  
Blood everywhere. My blood? I can hear my name being called but then everything fades away, the pain, the noise, everything._

The noise of a siren wakes me up. Slowly getting up I notice I had been lying in the dead guys blood. Suddenly I get a flashback to the dream I just had. Great now I'm cold, wet, hungry, stuck in a cat's body, covered in blood and having weird dreams. This day just keeps on getting worse and I still don't have a clue as to how I got here.

Footsteps alert me to the coming police officers. One of them sees me and starts to sneeze. "Hey Mike, you OK?" The other on says.

"Yeah, I'm just allergic to cat's." Mike answers before sneezing again.

The second one turns to me. "Shoo, shoo, you dumb cat."

Dumb cat, why I … It's not my fault your buddy's allergic to me, beside didn't you know animals can provide clues. I found evidence on a dog once that helped solve a case. Dumb cat, hmpf. Am I growling?

Just then Alexx and H arrive. Yes, this day is looking up. "Hey Alexx, H over here." Again with the cat sounds. I forgot about that. I did however manage to get H's attention.

"Hey, little buddy, where did you come from?" H says while crouching down. That's when he sees the blood. H looks over to Alexx and the dead body. Following his gaze I see bloody paw prints leading to me. "It seems like you're a part of the evidence." H says turning back to me "So, you got a name?"

H, it's me, Tim Speedle.

The end?

* * *

A/N: Don't ask me where the idea for this came from, I don't have a clue. Anyway let me know what you guys think. Constructive criticism will be welcome considering it's my first CSI: Miami fic, but please leave your flames at home.

PS: Wanted Beta-reader! If you're interested let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: By killing him they gave up their rights to him, so now Tim is mine, ha.

Set after "Lost Son"

A/N: This was supposed to be a one-shot but positive feedback and my muse wont let me leave it like that.

I've only seen up to "Lost Son" so everything after will probably be AU.

_Italics_ means flashback

* * *

I can't believe he did that! H just picked me up and he's currently holding me at arms length. OK so yeah I'm covert in blood so I get the whole arms length deal but still… Wriggling a bit I try to get loose.

Owww! OK whoever said that cats always land on their feet obviously never met me. Is he laughing at me? "Officer Renolds, please, keep an eye on the cat." H says while walking back to his Hummer.

"Yes, sir" Officer Renolds apparently is the one that isn't allergic to me. I really don't like that guy, he called me stupid. I feel my ears lying flat on my head and I'm growling again. I really don't care; let him know that I don't like him. Keeping an eye on the guy I fail to notice H coming up behind me and picking me up again. Turning around I see what he had been up to. Oh no.

"No way am I going into that carrier, forget it." However H seemed to have learned his lesson and he's not letting go off me before I'm stuck in that thing. I feel so humiliated.

Suddenly an idea strikes me. Looking down at my front paw, OK that just sounds weird, I start to concentrate on bringing out my claws. Looks easier than it really is. After about a minute or two I seem to have gotten the hang of it. I look around to see if anyone is paying attention to me, they aren't. Good. I slowly put my paw through one of the holes in the front, near the lock and feel around for it, but try as I might I don't seem to be able to get it to open.

"So H, what do we have?" Wait a second that's Eric's voice. Sure enough looking up I see him and Calleigh walking up.

"Hey guys over here!"

"What's with the cat?" Calleigh asks while walking over to me.

"He was found sitting in a pool of blood from our vic. So you could say he's a part of the evidence" H answers "He's covered in blood and who knows what else is on him. He might prove important in solving the crime"

"What else is on him? Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" I cry out indignantly. Meanwhile Calleigh has crouched down to my level to get a better look at me. Calleigh crouching down to my level, scary.

"Aren't you a pretty little thing" She says putting her finger through on of the holes.

Pretty little thing? Tim Speedle is not a pretty little thing. I swipe my paw at her, making her retract her finger. And what friend?

"His eyes." Calleigh mumbles, still looking at me.

What about my eyes?

"What about them?" Eric asks, repeating my question. He comes up to us and crouches down besides Calleigh.

"Well they're brown, the same colour Tim's eyes had. And the fur is the same colour as Tim's hair was" Calleigh says turning to Eric with a sad smile.

Had? Was? What do you mean 'had' and 'was'? I still have brown eyes and brown hair. Why would that change? Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?

"Calleigh, Tim is dead." Eric says brusquely, "This is just a cat."

Dead? No I can't be dead, I'm right here. Suddenly the memories come flooding back.

_Gunshots are going off all around us. My gun misfires, I look at it and then I'm lying on the floor with H leaning over me. "Speed. Speed, keep breathing. Speed."  
__I told him I couldn't feel anything. "I know, I know. I understand. Just hang in, partner."  
__Then slowly everything goes black and the last thing I hear is H calling my name._

Oh god, I'm dead. It wasn't a dream. But then how can I be here? How can I be a cat?

"Eric I'm sorry," Calleigh sighs, while looking at Eric. "I know you miss him, we all do. But you have to let it go."

"He was my best friend." Eric answers angrily "And he got killed because of something so stupid. I mean how could he have neglected to clean his gun after what happened last time."

'He was my best friend.' Those words keep going over and over in my head. And then the next part of what Eric said filters through to my brain. Ah man, it's all my fault. If I hadn't forgotten to clean my gun this wouldn't be happening. None of it all would have happened.

"You can't just expect me to let that go." Eric says while getting up and walking away. Sighing Calleigh gets up as well and follows Eric.

"Guys I'm right here. Eric? Calleigh?" I yell, but they can't hear my words.

The end?

* * *

PS: Many thanks to Lady Page for being my beta. (I think this was the corrected one, if not let me know)


End file.
